Like Two Peas in a Pod
by Lily28
Summary: Chapter 2 Up! The friendship of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter (die!) from first year to seventh....pranks, mischief, girls...it's all here. ~Please Read & Review~
1. Default Chapter

Hi!!  
  
This is my attempt at a MWPP fic, and it goes from 1st year to 7th, and um each chapter is a year. So that works out to be seven chapters. (Duh.) I'll start now.  
  
Go.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Sirius Black had spent most of his life ignored and hated by his parents. The majority of the Black family were strong believers in the importance of being pure-bloods, as they were, and they discriminated anyone Muggle or Muggle-born. Sirius, on the other hand, didn't believe in any of this crap, and so was shunned by the family. He had one relative, his cousin Andromeda, who respected him, but she made sure no one ever found out.  
  
Sirius had just recently turned 11, and was anxiously awaiting his Hogwarts letter  
  
He was lying on his bed, bored because he had been locked in his room again, when he heard a soft tapping on the window. He lazily looked over, and to his dismay saw a large tawny owl. He opened the window to let the bird in, and eagerly pulled the letter off it's leg.  
  
It was his Hogwarts letter. It had come at last.  
  
Sirius read the letter from start to finish atleast twenty times before he carefully hid it beneath his mattress, knowing quite well that if his mother found it, it would be immediately thrown into the fire.  
  
*****  
  
For once in his life, James Potter was actually wishing that summer would end. Why, you ask? The answer was simple enough. James had just recieved his Hogwarts letter, and he was eagerly awaiting the start of his first year. It was early August, the third, to be exact, so there was slightly less than a month until the start of the term. James was uncontrollably giddy, contantly thinking about all wands, spells, and most of all....all the pranks he would pull.  
  
"Mum!" cried James, bounding down the stairs, "Can we go get my school stuff today?"  
  
"For the 67th time, James, no! We'll go in a couple of weeks. It's far to early right now," replied Mrs. Potter.  
  
James huffily sat down at the table, and dug into his breakfast. It was delicous--eggs, bscon, toast...yum.  
  
$$$$$  
  
For the past few years of his life, Sirius had been puring over maps, planning his escape route, so he had no problem figuring out how to get to Diagon Alley and Kings Cross Station. He planned to go at night, when no one could possibly catch him, on his broomstick. His broom was crappy, long since discarded by his brother, but it would do the job. He would spend the rest of the summer in a hotel, as his parents wouldn't welcome him back after leaving. Then, he would simply fly to Kings Cross and be off to Hogwarts.  
  
You would think that for an 11 year old boy to do all this, that money would be a problem, but it was quite the contrary.Again, for the past few years, Sirius would sneak money from his fathers wallet, not large amounts, only a sickle or knut at a time, but it had built up to be quite a small fortune..  
  
It was now August 23, twenty days exactly since he got his letter. Sirius decided that tonight was the night--he would only have to stay at his hotel for a week, pretty much what he could afford, anyways. Sirius waited up in his room until midnight--surely everyone would be asleep by now. He put a spell on his trunk to make it nearly weightless (he had been practicing), attached it to his broom, and flew out into the night sky. The cool, fresh air felt soothing against his skin. Sirius checked his compass to make sure he was going the right direction (and he was), and thought to himself,  
  
'This is the best day of my life.'  
  
$*$*$*$  
  
Sirius had been staying at the "hotel" at the Leaky Cauldron for a couple days now, and today was the day, he decided, that he would buy his school things. Sirius got dressed, brushed his teeth, blah, blah, blah, grabbed his supply list and headed into Diagon Alley. First thing on his list (and most fun): wand. Sirius excitedly entered Ollivander's and waited patiently at the desk.  
  
"Hello," said Mr. Ollivander, "And who might you be?"  
  
"Er--Sirius. Sirius Black. It's my first year of school, and I need a wand," he said.  
  
"Ah, of course. Follow me, then."  
  
Thirty minutes and several broken objects later, Sirius had found his wand. Cherry wood, twelve inches, containing one werewolf hair.  
  
"Very good for hexing," Mr. Ollivander said, with a wink.  
  
Sirius smiled at the man and left the store.  
  
Sirius bought his robes, cauldron and books, and was about to go by himself an owl when he ran into a boy.  
  
"Oops, sorry!" said the boy, straightening his glasses.  
  
The boy was about Sirius' height, with messy dark hair, piercing chocolate brown eyes, and round, silver glasses.  
  
The boy looked at Sirius, and stuck out ihs hand.  
  
"Hi. I'm James Potter."  
  
Sirius shook his hand, and replied,  
  
"Hi...I'm Sirius Black."  
  
"Hi. This is my mum. Where's yurs?"  
  
"I...uh...she uh...I--er... came myself, actually," said Sirius, feeling odd confiding in a stranger.  
  
"Oh..." said James, feeling sorry for this Sirius person, "Well, do you want to come with me? I'm buying an owl!"  
  
"Cool, me too!" said Sirius, liking James.  
  
James and Sirius bought their owls, then Mrs. Potter bought them an ice cream at Florean's.  
  
James and Sirius got along great...  
  
"Your favourite team is the Wimbourne Wasps? Cool! Mine, too!" exclaimed James, excitedly.  
  
They even starting planning their first prank...  
  
"...good, that'll be hilarious. The wand guy--Ollivander--he said my wand was good for hexing," whispered Sirius.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"What's that, boys?" asked Mrs. Potter, suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing!" they lied, in unison.  
  
Around four o'clock, Mrs. Potter said it was time to go, and she practically had to haul James back to the Dervish & Banges fire...they were, of course, travelling by Floo Powder.  
  
"I'll see you on the train, then," said James, saying good-bye,"Maybe we can sit together."  
  
"Okay...sure." said Sirius, turning to leave.  
  
"Sirius?" asked Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You aren't staying here by yourself, are you?"  
  
"Er--yeah...my mum probably wouldn't be too happy if I went back..."  
  
"Oh, dear me. Well--would you like to come stay at our house?"  
  
Sirius' eyes lit up at the prospect. Imagine, living with a friend...fun!!  
  
"Sure!" said Sirius, happily.  
  
And so, the friendship was born.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I know, I know, I lied a little. But having this whole "before school" part and first year would be like a billion words....I didn't have time....oh, well.  
  
So anyways, next chapter will be first year, and it'll be better, I promise. So please, please review this, tell me what u think, because I love reviews...so even if you hated it, tell me. I want to know. Review, revie3w, review. I think the message is clear.  
  
Love 2 you all,  
  
Lily. 


	2. First Year Part I

Hi. I'm just going to start because I have nothing to say.  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't own Harry Potter. Or the characters. Except for the ones I make up, but I don't know who they are....yet.  
  
Sirius was having a blast staying at the Potter's. He and James spent every waking hour together, talking about Quidditch, playing Quidditch, and most of all, planning their pranks. They had even gone so far as drafting a list of all the pranks they would pull.  
  
James and Sirius were the best of friends. Even though they had only known each other for barely two weeks, they knew more about each other than themselves. Mrs. Potter had said that they were like two peas in a pod.  
  
The two friends were eagerly awaiting the start of school, and the day had finally come. It was September the first, and they had been up since six- thirty in the morning.  
  
"Mum? Can we go now?" asked James, pleadingly.  
  
"No, James. It's only eight o'clock. Your train doesn't leave for another three hours. You'll just have to sit tight and wait." Mrs. Potter replied, sharply.  
  
James opened his mouth to retaliate, but his mother shot him a look that, if looks could kill, would have killed all of England.  
  
Sirius and James trudged back upstairs and started a game of wizard chess. Sirius was kicking James'arse.  
  
"I'm bored. I don't want to play anymore," whined James.  
  
"Right...because you're bored, not because you're losing?"  
  
"Shut up, Siri."  
  
"Ooh, Jamsies got a temper?" taunted Sirius.  
  
James glared at Sirius and the two bursted out laughing. Downstairs, Mrs. Potter shook her head, wondering for the life of her what those boys were doing.  
  
Finally, after two long hours of nothing, Mrs. Potter said it was time to go.  
  
*****  
  
Kings Cross Station was packed full of people, nearly all of them Hogwarts students and their families.  
  
Mrs. Potter had smothered James in "good-bye" kisses, and he was looking rather embarrassed.  
  
"Now, James, Sirius, have fun, and don't get into trouble," said Mrs. Potter.  
  
The two boys covered their mouths, trying to stifle their laughter.  
  
Mrs. Potter just frowned, and continued,  
  
"If you need anything, anything at all, just write to me or your father. And be good...I'm not going to tolerate bad behaviour....although anything you might do at school would be a vacation from what I had to put up with this summer..."  
  
Getting quite anxious with his mother, James pulled Sirius towards the train, and called,  
  
"Bye, mum!"  
  
"Bye, Mrs. Potter! Thanks for letting me stay!" called Sirius.  
  
"Good-bye, boys!"  
  
*****  
  
James and Sirius were among the first people to board the train and made a bee-line for the back of the train. They entered a compartment that was occupied by only one boy. He looked fairly young, probably a first year, and had short, sandy hair naturally streaked with silver. He had large, ocean-blue eyes that looked to be full of character and wisdom.  
  
"Um...hi....do you mind if we sit here?" asked James.  
  
"No...go ahead." said the boy, gesturing for them to enter.  
  
"Thanks. I'm James Potter, and this is my friend Sirius Black."  
  
"Hi. I'm Remus Lupin."  
  
"Are you a first year?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah...I guess you two are, huh?"  
  
"Yep...hey, you want to see something?" asked James, suddenly sounding excited.  
  
Remus nodded and said yes.  
  
James dug through his bags, looking for the prank list.  
  
"Here!" he said with a flourish, pulling it out, "These are all the pranks we're going to do...."  
  
Remus scanned the list, looking amused, and at the end started laughing.  
  
"These...are...great!" he said, between breaths.  
  
The three boys spent the rest of the train ride talking and laughing, and by a half an hour, it was like they had known each other all of their lives.  
  
As the train kept on chugging, there was a commotion in the hallway (is that what it's called?). Curious, James poked his head out of the compartment to see what was happening.  
  
A boy with black, greasy hair and a hooked nose was holding his wand up to a pretty red-headed girl who was cowering against the wall.  
  
"You filthy Mudblood," the boy was saying, "Get out of my face before I do something you'll regret."  
  
James could feel anger bubbling up inside him, and was about to go attack this boy when Sirius jumped out of the compartment and did so himself. The boy looked mildly surprised as Sirius cocked his arm, and punched him hard in the chest.  
  
"Don't you dare call her that you...you bastard..." Sirius hissed, advancing on the boy. The boy, seeing the angry-beyond-words glint in Sirius' eyes slowly but surely slinked away.  
  
"Thanks," said the red-head, "I think he was about to hex me..."  
  
"Nah, he won't lay hands on you for a while," said Sirius, smiling at the girl.  
  
The girl smiled back at Sirius, and said,  
  
"Well...hi. I'm Lily Evans. Who are you?"  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
Lily stared at Sirius quizzically, and replied,  
  
"But--I thought your family were big supporters of--you know...being pure blood?"  
  
Sirius took no time in saying,  
  
"Yeah. They are, but not me. They've shunned me all my life because of it, but I don't really care, anyways."  
  
Lily nodded, and when Sirius asked her if she wanted to sit in their compartment, she said yes.  
  
*****  
  
James liked Lily. He kept trying to tell himself that he didn't, and that girls were gross, but he couldn't help it. She looked like an angel with her gorgeous, long red hair, and her beautiful emerald eyes. He loved the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed, and how she would move her hands when she talked. James Potter had fallen hard.  
  
*****  
  
When the train pulled up to Hogsmeade Station, a scarily (is that a word?) huge man with wild, unkempt hair was asking the first years to follow him, and to leave their trunks behind.  
  
When a long line of first years was formed being the giant, he led them to a huge lake with many unreliable looking boats.  
  
"Four ter a boat!" he said loudly, "I don' wan' no more then four ter a boat!"  
  
The ride across the lake was less than fun. It was quite amusing, though, when a short, mousy-haired boy fell in.  
  
Trying to make conversation, James asked,  
  
"So Lily, what happened with that boy on the train?"  
  
Lily shuddered, and answered,  
  
"That was Severus Snape. I was walking to the bathroom, and I accidentally bumped into him. And then, for some reason, he asked me if I was a Mudblood. I wasn't quite sure what that was, but I knew I had heard it before, so I just nodded...and then..." she left off there, and started shivering.  
  
"So...you do know what it means, then?"  
  
"Yeah...after he started yelling, it came back to me."  
  
James was about to comment, but the boats had reached the other side of the lake. He clambered out first, and then offered his hand to Lily, who started blushing, but accepted it nonetheless.  
  
She's holding my hand!!! James thought, ecstatic.  
  
*****  
  
Remus had been quiet for most of the boat ride. He liked his new friends, but he couldn't help but wonder if they would still like him after they...found out. He tried shaking these thoughts out of his head, saying, 'They're your friends, Remus, they aren't going to hate you!' but they just kept on creeping back to him.  
  
Remus walked next to Sirius as the giant, who's name was Hagrid, or something, led them up to the castle.  
  
He was incredibly pleased when they entered to feel the warmth on his skin. He looking around --he guessed that they were in the Entrance Hall-- when a tall, stern looking witch approached them.  
  
"Hello," she said stiffly, "I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House."  
  
Briefly pausing to adjust her at, Professor McGonagall continued.  
  
"I am sure you know that there are four houses--Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw...and Slytherin. Now, when we go into to the Hall, I will call your name and you will sit on a stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head. The hat will tell you which house you are in. When you are sorted, you will go sit with your table."  
  
The group of first years nodded, and followed McGonagall into the Great Hall. There were four very long tables, and the roof wasn't a roof...it was the sky!  
  
McGonagall lined up the first years, took out a piece of parchment, and called out,  
  
"Adams, Jonathan!"  
  
After "Adams, Jonathan!" went to Hufflepuff, and "Azerling, Michelle!" went to Ravenclaw, Sirius' name was called.  
  
Sirius bravely made his way up to the stool, and placed the hat on his head. He shot menacing looks at anyone looking at him, just for fun.  
  
"Hmmm..." he could hear the hat saying, "Very strong, you are. Brave, also. I see you aren't afraid to show your true self...very smart, you are, yes indeed...well, better be....GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sirius grinned and walked to the Gryffindor table. He was starving...the sorting better not take long.  
  
*****  
  
(A/N I'm not bothering going through everyone...I mean, you know what there in anyways...)  
  
Sirius was happy when James, Remus and Lily were all placed in Gryffindor. He hadn't failed to notice that Severus Snape had been put in Slytherin, 'Figures' he said under his breath. Also put in Gryffindor was that mousy-haired boy who had fallen in the lake...Percy Pettigrew, or something.  
  
*****  
  
The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, rose from his chair and spoke clearly and loudly.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts, and for our first years, welcome to Hogwarts. There is a time and a place for speeches, but now is not one of them. Eat up!"  
  
The tables were instantly laden with food. Mashed potatoes, carrots, bread, steak and kidney pudding, everything. It was delicious. When the dinner plates were cleared away, just as many appeared, but this time carrying desserts. James grabbed one of everything...it looked so good.  
  
Dumbledore again rose from his chair, and upon clapping his hands, the tables were cleared.  
  
"Delicious. It is time for you to go back to your Houses, so please follow the prefects."  
  
****  
  
Sirius, James, Remus and Lily were walking up to Gryffindor tower when a drawling, yet girlish voice came from behind them.  
  
"Well, well, well. I see my dear cousin has chosen to come to school."  
  
Ha ha. A cliffie. Yeah...I think I'm going to have to make each year like 2 or 3 chapters, because theres no way I'll get everything into 1...like you see with this one. I kinda thought this chapter sucked, but yeah. So review and tell me what you think!!!!!  
  
Lily 


End file.
